praxisfandomcom-20200215-history
United Kingdom
The United Kingdom is a Parliamentary Monarchy Government. We have the King, The Prime Minister, MP`s and Lords. Basic Ranks and Perks: ' ' King Can do all towny commands for Parliament and PM. If the king denies the majority of parliament, he is automatically impeached and removed from office. If he doesn't do this, all UK towns are obliged to leave the nation and make a new one. The kings town is also the Capital. ' ' Prime Minister The Prime Minister is the chairman of Parliament, if the PM wants to do something the PM must get the majority of parliament to agree on it. For example, if the PM wants to ally with a nation, they go to parliament, get all the MP's to vote. And if the majority of parliament (51% of MPs+) agrees, it happens and the PM must get the king to ally with the nation. If the king denies, he is automatically removed from his position. If the PM acts without Parliament's approval, the PM Will be instantly impeached and there will be a snap election following the impeachment. The one who has won the snap election will be PM and continue the rest of the PM`s term, once the old term is over, there will be, as planned, the original general election. Within the time of the impeachment and snap election (when there's no acting PM) the King temporarily acts as Prime Minister, doing everything a PM would do. If the King abuses this he will also be impeached and the throne will go down to his successor. And if he doesn't give his position away, like said before, all towns must leave the nation and make a new one. ' ' Member Of Parliament All Mayors are automatically Members Of Parliament, basically MP is another word for Mayor. As an MP you can make votes for parliament to vote on, such as if you want a country to be allied to, you bring it up in parliament. Get MP's to vote, if the majority rules, the PM must get the king to ally the nation. As an MP your obliged to go to Parliament sessions and vote. Sessions can be on Discord or in person. ' ' Lords Lords are like the real life lord position, after the house of commons has voted Yes for a bill, it shall go to the house of lords to vote for. The house of lords is exactly like the house of commons, but you only vote for a law/bill to be implemented once that bill has been accepted by the house of commons. After the lords have voted, it's up to the PM to get the King to add it. You can only be a Lord for a region, a lord for England, one for Wales, Scotland and ireland. ' ' The People The normal residents of town are recommended to vote for Prime Minister every 4 months. Though they don't have to vote. ' ' Terms And Elections ' ' Currently there's only 1 position which gets voted in and thats Prime Minister. The Prime Minister's Term is 4 months. Once voted in the next General Election will begin in 4 months time. Any MP can run for Prime Minister, the Candidate with the most votes gets PM.